


They are back

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Grief, Sadness, happiness, laughing, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the events of the book/film and the gang are grieving for Johnny and Dally until they realise that life carries on and they have to deal with it together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are back

  
The gang are at the Curts' as they always seem to be now a days. Mostly because it's better to be around people that are hurting just as much as they are. It's been three months since everything happened and everyone's grieving.

The life has been sucked out of them, Two-bit doesn't wisecrack as much (of course he still does but not as often) , Soda rarely smiled and Steve doesn't get into fights as much but one thing that never changed was that Ponyboy always had his head in a book. They are boring and they know it.

 

"Shoot, what are we doing?" Sodapop finally says after the silence had got to much for him.

"Watching Mickey-mouse," Two-bit answered, smirking.

"No, I mean what are we doing?" Sodapop repeated, standing up.

"I don't dig, man?" Steve says, confused.

"We're boring," Sodapop replies, "we're so boring."

"Mickey mouse isn't boring," Two-bit says defensively.

"Shoot, I didn't mean that. Ponyboy what did Darry say?" Sodapop says, looking at Ponyboy.

"When?" Ponyboy asks.

"Not long after.....court," Sodapop says.

"which bit?"

"He said you can't stop living after you lose someone," Sodapop states.

"What are you talking about, Soda?" Steve asks, still very confused.

"Shoot, we've stopped living," Sodapop answers, "Two-bit tell us a joke."

"Soda....."

"Just do it," Sodapop cuts him off. There is a pause before Sodapop speaks again, "see this time last year you would have been over the moon if someone asked you that."

"Shoot, I can see what you mean," Steve says finally as he stands up.

A long drawn out silence lingered in the Curtis household, nobody knows what to say or how to say it.

"Let's start living for them instead of grieving for them," Ponyboy finally says braking the unbearable silence, "Johnny didn't want this, he wanted everything to carry on as normal."

"I've thought of a joke," Two-bit yells jumping to his feet, "what mouse walks on two legs?"

"Dunno, what mouse walks on two legs?" Sodapop answers, smirking at the normality.

"Mickey mouse, what duck walks on two legs?" Two-bit says over excitedly smiling.

"Donald duck?" Ponyboy answers, rolling his eyes.

"No all ducks walk on two legs," Two-bit shouts making everyone either laugh or crack a grin.

"See. That's what I mean," Sodapop laughs.

"What who means? I wasn't listening to 'ought you said," Two-bit says, smiling.

"And that's the Two-bit we know," Steve shouts, jumping on the coffee table.

 

At that moment, Darry walks in the door, shaking his head at Steve, who is still stood on the table smiling.

"You lot have cheered up," Darry comments, smiling faintly.

"It's just Two-bit getting his two-bit worth in," Sodapop answers, smiling his movie star smile.

"No change there then."

"Nope," Two-bit annoces, pushing Steve off the coffee table.

 

"Oi I wasn't expecting that," Steve says, half annoyed and half laughing.

"What are you gonna do about it," Two-bit mocks, his signature wide grin on his face as he and Steve wrestle each other

"Knock it off you two, your gonna end up breaking something," Darry says, trying to stay serious but he can't help smiling.

"Gonna give in, Randle?" Two-bit mocks, pinning Steve down.

"In your dreams, Mathews," Steve answers, forcing himself up.

"Leave 'em to it, Darry," Sodapop laughs, watching his friends wrestle, "Two-bit'll give up when he's hungry."

"Funny ain't it, they've been down all the time and when someone calls them out on it they turn into their normal selves," Ponyboy laughs, standing up.

"Just how they should be," Darry says, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Before you say anything, I've done my homework," Ponyboy says, smirking.

"Wasn't gonna say anything, this is more important.

 

Sodapop glances at his brothers smiling. They are back. Watch out Tulsa the greasers are back and ready for anything that life has to offer.

 


End file.
